


Baby Bump

by thedoctorofsteel



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoctorofsteel/pseuds/thedoctorofsteel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and the Doctor discover that she's pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Bump

The Doctor ran around the console flipping switches and kicking buttons. The Tardis started moving, bouncing and banging through the vortex. He and Rose grabbed on to the console to steady themselves. The Doctor was hooting and hollering but Rose was uncharacteristically quiet. As soon as the Tardis landed with a final clang Rose ran off into the closest corridor.  
The Doctor watched her go then promptly ran after her, brown coat flapping behind him. When he found her she was in one of the bathrooms vomiting into the toilet. He hurried to her side and held back her hair, rubbing her back and making comforting shushing noises.  
When Rose finally stopped heaving her face was red and her eyes were watery. The Doctor grabbed a tissue for her to wipe the sick off of her mouth then stood up and filled a glass with water for her. She gratefully accepted it and rinsed out her mouth.  
He looked at her, concern etched across his face. ‘Motion sickness?’  
She shook her head. ‘I never get motion sick.’  
‘Hmm. Perhaps something you ate. Let’s see…’ He took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned her up and down. He brought it to his face, read the readings and frowned. ‘No. No, that can’t be right.’  
‘What? What can’t be right?’ Without explaining he grabbed her hand and pulled her along behind him, dragging her all the way back to the control room. ‘What, Doctor? What is it?’  
Once they approached the console he let go of her and stepped up to the scanner. He turned it toward himself, blocking her vision of the screen. After pressing a few buttons he seemed to deflate, shoulders sagging and face slack.  
By this point Rose was getting quite frustrated. “What is it?! What’s wrong with me?’  
The Doctor turned the scanner toward her so she could read it and with his back still to her he somberly stated, ‘You’re pregnant.’  
Rose stood in shock. She stared at the scanner which displayed a scan of her body. A red dot pulsed at her abdomen and the top of the screen read, ‘Pregnant.’ A soft ‘oh’ escaped her lips and she brought her hands up to her mouth.  
The Doctor still didn’t turn to look at her. Instead he held tight to the edge of the console, clenched his teeth, and his muscles stiffened as he braced himself for the answer to his next question. ‘Is it mine?’  
Rose took a step toward him. ‘Yes. Of course. Who else’s would it be?’  
He slowly turned toward her. ‘I thought maybe you and Mickey…’  
‘No! I never…I mean I’ve only ever…with you. Just you.’  
He looked shocked for a split second but then his face relaxed into what could almost be called a look of pity. ‘Rose, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’ve been reckless. I never should have given in to my desires.’ He sighed and ran his hands down his face. ‘If you want to go home I understand.’  
Rose approached the console and ran a hand along the edge. ‘You know, it takes two. But yes, I should probably go home.’  
Both of the Doctor’s hearts broke and he solemnly started flipping switches and twisting knobs.  
‘My mum will want to know. She’d kill us both if I showed up one day with a baby in my arms. We might have to make a quick getaway, though.’  
He snapped his head up to look at her. ‘What?’  
Rose crossed her arms. ‘I doubt she’ll be happy that you got her daughter pregnant outside of marriage. So we’ll have to make sure the Tardis is close enough to run to if she makes a fuss.’  
The Doctor looked very confused. ‘You want to come back to the Tardis? I thought you said you wanted to go home.’  
‘Well, ya. For a visit.’ Suddenly she realized what he had been thinking and dropped her arms to her side. ‘Oh! You thought that I…no. I don’t want to leave. Unless…unless you want me to leave. I’d understand.’ She had trouble making eye contact with him so she stared at the floor. ‘Raising a baby…especially with the life you live…it would be hard.’  
‘No! I don’t want you to leave! I just thought…well, that you would want to. I mean, the Tardis might not be the best place for a pregnant woman. But if you want to stay…’  
Rose stepped up to him and lightly grasped his hand. ‘I’d love to stay.’  
He beamed a big smile, a mix of both joy and relief. ‘Brilliant!’  
Rose returned the smile. ‘We better go tell my mum.’ The Doctor reached for one last lever but Rose stopped him. ‘Wait!’ She grabbed the handle of the scanner and turned it toward her. She read the screen then nodded. ‘Only four weeks. Okay, I don’t feel as thick about not noticing now.’  
The Doctor gave a small smile then pushed the lever and they were thrown back into the vortex.  
The Tardis landed right in Rose’s bedroom. Hand in hand they exited her bedroom and walked to the living room. Jackie was in the kitchen talking loudly on the phone, waving around a spoon covered in some sort of sauce.  
Rose mumbled to the Doctor, ‘She never changes.’  
‘No, love! It didn’t come in till yesterday. Ya, I told them, I said they’d have to wait and here we are.’ She turned around and saw Rose and the Doctor standing by the entrance to the kitchen. ‘Oh, sorry love. I’ve got to go. No, Rose is here! Hugs and kisses. Bye!’ She hung up the phone and put down the spoon then approached Rose with arms wide. ‘Roooose! You’re back!’ She gave her a big hug. ‘What’s this visit for?’  
Rose smiled and put her hands on her mother’s shoulders. ‘Oh mom, can’t I come visit just to see you?’  
‘I doubt it.’  
Rose sighed. ‘You’re right. I-we have some news. Umm some big news.’  
‘Well, go on then. Don’t just stand there. What is it?’  
Rose shifted awkwardly. She took a deep, calming breath. ‘I’m pregnant.’  
‘You’re what?’  
‘I’m pregnant.’  
‘With him?’ She nodded her head toward the Doctor.  
Rose rolled her eyes. ‘Yes, mum.’  
Jackie's face contorted with fury as she approached the Doctor. ‘You promised you’d protect her, not impregnate her!’ And then she slapped him.  
The Doctor rubbed at his cheek and mumbled, ‘Why is it always with the slapping?’  
Jackie stared him down with a fierce glare. ‘Tell me you love her.’  
‘What?’  
‘Tell me you love her and you’ll never leave her and you’ll help raise your child.’  
The Doctor stared right back at her and with a straight face confessed, ‘Of course I love her. I love her with all of my hearts. And I’ll stay with her for as long as she lets me. And though my dad skills may be a little rusty, I will raise our child to the best of my ability.’ He stole a glance at Rose to see her reaction. He had never told her exactly how he felt before but had hoped that when he did it would have been slightly more intimate than this.  
Rose was blushing as she grabbed his lapels and pulled him into a kiss right in front of her mother.  
‘Oi! None of that!’ Jackie playfully swatted at them.  
Rose and the Doctor pulled apart then faced Jackie holding hands, both their faces flushed. Rose was smiling but the Doctor still kept a serious look, concern etched across his brow.  
Jackie saw how happy Rose was and sighed, acting defeated. ‘Oh, alright as long as you’re happy.’ She looked from the Doctor to Rose’s stomach and back. ‘Is it going to be a normal baby? It’s not gonna have two heads or anything, will it?’  
Rose laughed nervously and the Doctor finally cracked a smile. He shook his head. ‘No.’  
‘Well, I don’t know! I’ve never seen an infant Time Lord!’  
‘Only one head. Only things there will be two of is…wait.’ He turned to Rose as he pulled a stethoscope out of his pocket. ‘I haven’t actually checked yet. Four weeks?’  
She nodded. ‘Not far enough along to hear a heart beat just yet.’  
‘Well, not along far enough for a human.’ He gave a little sniff. ‘Time Lords have a slightly shorter gestation period. Well, a natural born Time Lord.’ He knelt in front of her, slipping the stethoscope under her shirt and placing it against the skin of her abdomen. He listened for a second and grinned when he heard dub dub lub lub. He jumped to his feet. ‘Two hearts.’ He clacked his teeth together then rubbed the back of his neck. ‘Well, it could be two very in sync babies but I doubt that.’  
Jackie crossed her arms. ‘What do you mean shorter gestation? How short?’  
The Doctor pulled at his left ear with his right hand. ‘I’m not sure, exactly. For a full Time Lord it’s five months. But this baby is part human, though I’m not sure how human. Being conceived in the time vortex means it’s slightly more Time Lord but I don’t know by how much so I don’t know how long this pregnancy will be. Just that it’s apparent that it won’t be a full nine months.’  
Jackie threw her hands in the air. ‘Oh, great. So we’ll just have to guess when it will come. What are we going to say to people that ask about the due date?’  
Jackie continued to rattle on but Rose tuned her out. She looked down at her stomach and gently placed her hands on it. Looking back up at the Doctor she softly asked, ‘Will it be able to regenerate?’  
Jackie was still talking but she had moved back into the kitchen. The Doctor, also ignoring her, shook his head and softly replied, ‘I don’t know.’ He ran his fingers through his hair. ‘This is all uncharted territory. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I can’t promise that this will be easy let alone normal. And I don’t know all of the answers.’  
Rose grabbed his hands. ‘It’s okay. We’ll figure this out together, yeah?’  
The Doctor rested his forehead against hers. ‘Together.’


End file.
